Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a digital service signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing a digital service signal for controlling an application associated with a current broadcast program in a hybrid digital television (TV) system that transmits/receives terrestrial broadcast data via a broadcast network and the Internet.
Discussion of the Related Art
A hybrid digital television (TV) system is a TV system that transmits/receives enhancement data via an Internet protocol (IP) network based on metadata associated with a terrestrial broadcast program so as to provide an improved TV viewing experience to a user.
A transmitter of the hybrid digital TV system may transmit broadcast data and signaling information thereof in real time via a broadcast network. A receiver of the hybrid digital TV system may receive broadcast data and signaling information thereof in real time via a broadcast network. In addition, the receiver of the hybrid digital TV system may receive enhancement data associated with broadcast data via an IP network using the received signaling information.
Thus, in order to acquire an application associated with broadcast data, the receiver of the hybrid TV system needs to receive signaling information required to acquire the corresponding application.